With the continuous development of a general packet radio service (General Packet Radio Service, GPRS) and a third generation (3th Generation, 3G) service, user equipments (User Equipment, UE), such as smart phones and netbooks based on data cards, capable of performing internet services are widely used. Corresponding Internet services such as Instant Messenger (IM), email, and social network service (Social Network Service, SNS) increase explosively. When those Internet applications run services in the background for a long time, for the purpose of keeping a service alive or push a service, signaling packets are sent regularly or irregularly. These signaling packets feature an extremely short sending duration (about 0.01 s to 0.1 s) and a relatively short packet length (about 100 to 200 bytes).
In current application practices, a UE automatically and regularly enters a standby state due to an electricity saving requirement of the UE, and in this case, a radio access network (Radio Access Network, RAN) adjusts a state to FACH or IDLE, and once it is inspected that the user equipment sends data, switches to a PCH state, and pre-allocates a resource slice duration with a fixed time (about 10 s) and a channel with a fixed bandwidth (64 K). In this way, when an Internet application such as the IM is in a background running stage, a low utilization rate of an air interface bandwidth and time of a radio base station is caused, which consumes a lot of unnecessary radio resources.